O beijo do diabo
by hesbad
Summary: Ele é lindo. Do tipo stalker lindo. Vejo seus olhos me seguirem como uma sombra. Suas verdades me perfuram toda vez. Aquela droga que você não cansa de se deliciar, por que já esta muito no fundo pra sair. Este é Edward. Eu sei o porquê ele esta aqui. Sei do que veio atrás. Por conta do pacto. Mas não estou disposta a perder.


_01, abril, 2005_.

Minha mãe largou do meu pai quando eu tinha oito anos. Em algum lugar por aí – revista, jornal ou internet – que diz: crianças que passam por um divórcio são mais precoces. Desenvolvidas. Problemáticas. Por aí vai. Hoje em dia precisa de um terapeuta, algum analista para ouvir seus comentários presunçosos sobre sua pressuposta visão de mundo verdadeira e fatídica – sempre tendendo a algo exacerbado. Não, não é que haja alguém com um problema sério, enraizado, desencadeado por divórcios, todos os anos cada vez mais. Não.

Acredito fielmente que deva existir algum num pedaço de mundo nosso. Alguma criança mazelada pelas atrocidades do divórcio. Seus pais não se amam mais, estão lutando na justiça (ou não) por você... Sei lá o que acontece/aconteceu na sua vida. Mas, também, acredito que há mais nas pessoas do que isso. Um divórcio não deveria te definir ou as ações alheias, de um pra outro, não deveriam. Claro, se é algo traumatizante que vai mexer com o seu psicológico como violência física, verbal, morte de alguém próximo etc. aí a merda na qual se encontra é profunda. Tem raiz. Uma motivação bem maior que uma crise existencial filosófica que exige consultas caras com algum cara de bunda.

Ou talvez exija, se você é patético desse jeito. Não sei. Não sou um desses caras de bunda. Sou só uma garotinha patética que passou por um divórcio – meus pais – e estou tomando meu tempo de luto e, tentando, sair dessa fossa. Crescer espiritualmente ou alguma meleca dessas. O meu cara de bunda diz isso.

. . .

_14, setembro, 2002_.

\- Eu não vou ser como você! – Quando um grito é centralizado, saí potente. Furioso, indignado e causal. A causa aqui: uma briga entre Renée e Isabella. – Que abandonou-nos na primeira oportunidade que teve!

\- Isabella, minha filha... – O suspiro foi pela idade, pelas rugas, pelos erros e pelas palavras que não sabia evocar. – Não é assim. Nunca foi assim. O que Charles andou te falando? Com quais mentiras te alimentou?

\- Mentiras? Por favor, Renée. Charlie nunca conseguiu ver qualquer coisa que você fez, ele estava muito cego morrendo de amores por você. Arranjando desculpas para seus erros. Culpar ele pra sair desse argumento é tão baixo, até mesmo pra você.

\- Menina! – Os olhos frenéticos, a boca seca. – Não culpo seu pai ou você nem ninguém. Deus, Isabella. Não tem como ter uma conversa civilizada com você, transformando tudo em drama. A gente sabe que eu não duraria mais dez anos naquela cidadezinha, nunca pude e você, com suas palavras julgadoras, é a primeira a se parecer tanto comigo.

\- Não! – A verdade perfurando como uma flecha. Rasgando carne sem piedade. – Não sou, nem nunca serei como você!

As palavras cuspidas. Os olhares poderosos, se erguendo com fúria e compreensão, mesclados numa sintonia desconhecida, porém, muito parecida. O tinir de taças, o medo acunhado dentro do peito, torcendo a dor, alimentando o caos. A desordem na casa.

. . .

_10, novembro, 2013_.

Sempre está úmido em Forks. Mas em Seattle também. Sempre esta úmida no coração das pessoas ao redor da vida de Isabella, o chão fofo é somente uma metáfora para suas ações destruidoras. Ao menos, é o que sua mãe dizia. A sete palmos do chão estará Renée. Há mais pessoas que Isabella pensou que viriam. Alguns rostos são familiares, outros não. Seu ultimo marido, Phil, se encontra muito perto do caixão, com um punhado de terra e uma flor vermelha em mãos. Ele parece abatido, magro, descaído. Quase quinze anos mais novo que sua mãe, este homem antes era forte como um touro, se erguendo bronzeado e com um sorriso cinco estrelas. Também, palavras de Renée. Seu quarto casamento. "Este é pra valer, Isabella. Sinto isso". Ela sempre sentia muitas coisas. A tal da intuição.

Agora Phil chorava como uma criança ou uma menina. Lembrava muito ela aos dezesseis anos no enterro da avó. Como as coisas mudavam de uma estação pra outra. Charles, o primeiro ex-marido, se erguia com muito mais dignidade, com uma ligeira indiferença inexistente no seu comportamento diário. Quem visse até poderia alegar que aquilo é ódio ou desprezo, mas não, ela sabia melhor, é só uma forma de mascarar a dor, a perda de um amor jamais superado. Sue parecia mais um acessório do que alguém para conforto, uma múmia ou um animal estufado. Quase um ursinho de pelúcia.

E ela.

Seu relacionamento com Renée havia sido turbulento nos últimos anos e, dos anos frescos que chegaram e foram inexistentes. Uma polidez que aquela mulher calorosa – sua mãe – não sabia possuir, mas que aflorava como a extensão do seu braço facilmente com a filha. A vida tinha um sentido irônico de contato, viés. E é desta forma que ali estava ela, com um vestido composto negro e um, sobretudo de mesma cor que cobria seu corpo, um sapato de salto alto de alguma marca tão cara e ostentosa como era o caixão de Renée.

Ambiciosas, mesquinhas, egoístas, carismáticas. Mãe e filha. E ali estava sua mãe, Isabella refletiu, ela com um punhado de terra nas mãos cruas, seus olhos queimando a pele inerte, dizendo adeus com uma polidez que só desconhecidos fariam no luto.

. . .

_18, janeiro, 2003_.

\- Já disse que não irei, pai! Fazer o que nessa maldita festa? É só o primeiro de muitos. Não. Desculpe. Já é o terceiro! Não sou obrigada a ir se não quiser. Sou maior de idade.

\- Tecnicamente, Bells, você será maior somente daqui alguns anos. – O bigode mexia de uma forma engraçado, negro e espesso. – Ela é sua mãe, querida. O que custa fazer um agrado?

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo!

Não havia aprendido a abaixar a cabeça em sinal de paz ou ao deixar os ombros pesarem com a dignidade indo embora. Não. Era cheia, completa e, acima de tudo, teimosa. Sua palavra permanecia aço, assim como seu olhar. Os dois sustentando uma batalha pelos olhos idênticos em cores e formato alheio.

\- Sou seu pai. No momento, sou sua conta bancaria também. Você é minha responsabilidade e, enquanto morar embaixo do meu teto vai fazer conforme eu digo. – Ela soltou um grito estrangulado, mas as palavras dele bateram mais forte que balas contra vidro. – Me fiz claro, Isabella?

Silencio puro silencio. Talvez uma raiva condensada, motivada em algo mais.

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

\- Você já sabe a sua resposta.

\- Minha filha, não seja difícil. – Esse suspiro de adultos. – Você é mais parecida com a sua mãe do que imagina.

Revolta, dor, incompreensão. Ela poderia listar os sentimentos que a invadiram ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu pai. Não, não era parecido com Renée.

\- Não! – Gritou. – Não sou e nunca serei parecida com aquela mulher. Nem um pedaço, nem um miligrama sequer. Se fosse, já teria abandonado o senhor há muito tempo. Não, Charles, eu e ela estamos luz sois de sermos iguais, minimamente parecidas. Vendo a minha alma ao diabo se necessário pra não ter que encarar o fato de sermos iguais!

\- Isabella!

. . .

_04, junho, 1996_.

É quase meia noite, o tic-tac das botas de uma mulher alta e de cabelos castanho-claro é iluminado pela luminária fraca da rua, dando um tom alourado, como uma auréola de anjo, seus olhos azuis expressivos não negam essa mentira. Suas roupas não são as comuns de todo-dia, a começar por um sapato que a deixa mais alto. Com oito anos, Isabella Swan, pensa que nunca conseguira andar num sapato desses. Além do contra: não parecem nem um pouco confortáveis. Um carro amarelo está do lado de fora da casa. O pai parece acabado, como num final de jogo que seu time perde ou quando no final de semana não pode ir pescar por qualquer razão. Isabella sabe o porquê, muito embora seus pais digam que ela vai entender quando ficar mais velha.

Espera que sim.

"É complicado, querida. Mas mamãe e papai não se amam mais. Tal qual a Cinderela perdendo o vestido e a carruagem quando dá à hora".

Isto ela entendia. Não entendia como amor acabava. Não era pra sempre? Na Cinderela era. Mas não disse em voz alta, não queria soar estúpida perto da mim, aquiesceu.

"A mamãe vai voltar por você, querida".

E ela esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou mais um pouco.

Ninguém nunca veio.

Então, um dia ela se cansou.

Fim.


End file.
